will they survive?
by articwolfes
Summary: NatureClan now watches over the other clans, what happens when among them a traitor stands.Their Leader is shaken by a realization,that she is in love,and the medicine cat commits a tragic sin that leaves her blind to StarClan. will they survive?


* * *

AN:this is a story about natureclan, a clan created by me and a friend. this is after the clan was formed which that itself is a story that will soon be told. there is a sequel to this that will soon be finished. so, enjoy this for now!

* * *

Silver eyes gazed at the dark clouded sky, her black fur on end

"what is StarClan trying to say?" she murmured the roar of the small waterfall in their camp echoed as the young leader sat on the ledge near her den

"is something bad going to happen? Is there going to be…betrayal?" as the whispered the last word there was the loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. She looked down at the camp. Watching as a black looking cat sat bye the river…

a calico one that was very unusual at that she had black fur with crimson cloud like markings blending in. her eyes where a soft red a pink flaw in each eye. she was waiting for the deputy to get his lazy rump up she looked around the camp a small river ran threw the camp it was a bit smaller than the one that had divided Thunderclan and Riverclan in the forest when they had been there. She shook her head clearing those thoughts.

'I'm am no longer a Thunderclan warrior.' she mentally scolded herself, sighing softly. her tail flicked from side to side as she now gazed at he sky. Rain slowly began to drip from the clouds.

"I hate getting wet fur." she hissed softly

"Really? I never heard you complain when we where in Thunderclan"

Came a humored voice she looked over. a tom with bright crimson eyes and sleek black

fur stood looking at her amusement shining in his eyes.  
"Don't you look so smug Redeyes! You're nothing but a lazy furball! Sleeping so late!" she meowed softly it not sounding like to much of an insult as it should have been. He shook his head tail flicking

"Well, not all of us where out HUNTING when Mudclaw decided to attack"

"You where the one who told me to go hunt"

"I had a bad feeling. And I know how much you hate a fight."

"I may not like it but I will fight if I must!" she snapped fur bristling.

He nods, Eyes saddening for a moment.

"Let's go out for-"

"Reddawn" came a young but rough voice. Her fur prickled a bit. She looked around to come face to face with a gray/blue tom.

"Ravenpa- I mean Ravenwing!" he purred obviously amused

"Little brother" Redeyes' eyes narrowed and a shiver ran up his spine. The rain was getting harder. The fact that his little brother had interrupted them right when he was going to ask her to go on a walk with him and 'romantically' ask her to be his mate, and confess his true feelings for her contributed to the shivering.

"lets go out for a walk" Ravenwing purred

"O-ok?" the she-cat murmured, whiskers twitching. Ravenwing gave a sly smile canine teeth showing and purred loudly. He moved next to her tail brushing her shoulder. She glanced at Redeyes, who had his eyes narrowed and locked onto the younger. His claws flexed she looked at him

"Redeyes, what's wrong?" she whispered

"It's nothing. Just be careful" he murmured. She watched his eyes an emotion she couldn't place flashed threw them. His fur was nearly soaked all the way threw

"You should go get dry" she whispered and started to padded away. He watched eyes sadden

'if only I could have gotten the courage sooner. Then maybe just maybe this wouldn't be happening. We could be curled up in my den….' He though slightly bitter. he had a bad feeling his brother's smile. It was as if he was planning something against the older, he wouldn't put it past the blue eyed warrior.

The two warriors trotted threw the forest. The Rain weighing down the she-cat's fur while it seemed the streak right past the younger cat. They had come to a small hill on their territory. It overlooked all the lake and other territories. On the open mores of Windclan the small shaped of cats could bee see running back to their camp to escape the treacherous rain, that was now coming down in sheets.

"So, why did you want to take a walk with me?" she meowed softly, turning to the younger cat next to her

"I wanted to ask you to be my mate" the tom said not even looking at her. Thunder roared in the sky. Reddawn froze.

"w-what? I'm sorry I-" she said slightly shocked

"you don't have a choice. Deny me and I will start war between the clans" he snarled looking at her, his blue eyes held anger and hate. She trembled, eyes slightly wide, ears slicked back tail between her legs.

"you wouldn't" she whispered in shock, not meeting his gaze his tail flicked a slight smirk on the toms face

"I would. Don't you doubted that. I want you as my mate." He hissed ear twitching and glanced behind them.

"lets go" he hissed softly eyes watching as the she-cat went to walk bye him. He quickly followed, keeping in perfect pace with her.

The two soon came back to the camp, side by side. Just before entering camp Ravenwing pressed closer to Reddawn. She glanced at him red eyes holding fear. Her eyes scanned over the clearing in font of them. The rein had slowly stated to die down. she spotted a large silvery blue tom ,who's name was Sharkwisker and the med. cat, Spottedmask sitting bye the rived talking to each other. A soft hiss caused her eyes to flick over to one of the dens. Sandpaw was glaring furiously at the silvery blue tom. She shook her head slightly and looked at the other side of the camps walls. a familiar black tom was sitting on one of the lower ledges a small cave that served as his den behind him.

Redeyes' eyes lit up in furry, seeing the two walk into camp so close together. He watched as the two for a moment befor hissing loudly if furry and turning into his den and going into the back, laying down. a sneaze rung threw the small den. His eyes narrowed further, thinking 'grate this is the last thing I need'


End file.
